


Believe

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Speculation, Unbeliever, finding happiness again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: This is a 6x21 finale speculation ficlet based on the sneak peek of Emma and Henry in the psych ward. Emma's under the Black Fairy's curse and doesn't remember anyone in Storybrooke except Henry. He shows her something that might open her mind to believe fairytales are real.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on the following post by leiaswanjoneskid: http://ohmakemeahercules.tumblr.com/post/160638880251/6x21-speculation-emma-henry
> 
> I do not either OUAT or the Hunger Games, where I borrowed a phrase from.

Emma scrunched her brows. "You mean to tell me I married a red suited cartoon villain with an 80s perm?"

　

Henry sighed in exasperation. "No. I’ll prove it!" He dug in his phone from his pocket.

　

"That won’t prove anything!" She grumbled.

　

"Humor me, Mom." Henry swiped through his pictures from the wedding. He picked one from their first dance. The couple was alone on the floor as the sun set over Storybrooke. Emma’s head was on Killian’s shoulder in contentment and he kissed her forehead. "This is you and Killian from yesterday."

　

Emma gasped. "That’s me? In that man’s arms?"

　

"Yeah. You were dancing for the first time as husband and wife."

　

"I look happy." She said longingly. "I don’t remember feeling anything like that."

　

"It’s the happiest I’d ever seen you. You told him he made you believe in True Love."

　

"I must have loved him a lot."

　

"You did. You **do**. Somewhere inside you his love still lives."

　

"How can you be so sure?"

　

Henry smiled. "I have the heart of the truest believer. Do you trust me?"

　

Emma nodded. "I do."

　

Her son grasped her hand. "Then let me help you out of this. You are not alone. You are loved. I promise."

　

His mom smiled lightly. "Okay. For you, I’ll try."


End file.
